The Speed of Light
by Crystaline-Crimson
Summary: Dosu reflects on a dream he had and realises one thing that Zaku will always be able to beat him at: Everything. Onesided DosuZaku and a little hint of mutual ZakuKin. :3


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone in it. T-T I'd love to own Zaku, though. He's sexy. :D Oh yeah, pairings – one-sided DosuZaku. And a bit of ZakuKin in the end there. For the 100 themes challenge – "light", so that's the proper name for this. Yeah, love it bish.

Light

He'd had a dream a few nights ago – not one of the usual ones where Zaku was… Well, Zaku was being a very sexy version of Zaku (yes, more so than usual) that Dosu found to be rather preferable to the normal Zaku that he found in reality. After all, the Zaku in his dreams often did things on a regular basis such as confessing his deep and undying love for his male team-mate, or… Well, doing other things that Dosu didn't mind in the slightest. Except for that one dream where Zaku's tongue kept growing and growing and… Well, it reminded him of Orochimaru and that was just damn creepy.

But that is completely against the point.

The point was that he'd had a dream a few nights ago that _wasn't_ like that because it didn't involve Zaku – or anyone else really, for that matter, apart from Dosu.

He'd been chained to a wall (oh, shut yer face – it wasn't _like_ that) by some sort of invisible shackles and chains. A brick wall and it was cold and rough and horrible, especially because the genin couldn't actually remember whether or not he'd been wearing clothes. Probably not. He was usually naked in his dreams, apart from the bandages around his face and hair. But along that wall were two other men. Yeah, he'd said that there hadn't been anyone else, but they didn't count. They weren't… Weren't really there.

They looked starved and sort of translucent, occasionally fading out of view, and every time the light came nearer, they'd vanish. The light, that was the main focus. It was burning bright and it _hurt_ and they could just disappear when it came nearer, but Dosu couldn't, he was stuck there and he was forced to stay there and let the light come closer and then farther away again, then closer and farther and closer and father. Then after quite a few times of it doing this, it just started coming closer and closer and closer. The other prisoners had vanished and he was alone, watching this huge ball of light coming closer and closer as his skin started burning and he started screaming and then…

Then it was over and Zaku had thought he was dying or something so he'd gotten Kin to get Orochimaru (who wants to try and get their leader in the morning? No one, especially not Zaku – he values his body parts and likes them to stay attached) and he'd rushed into Dosu's room and was trying to shake him awake, thinking he'd been put under some weird jutsu.

But that dream… That dream had been a few nights ago and he couldn't stop thinking about it. Maybe that was from the bitch-slapping that Orochimaru-Sama had given him for waking him up, but he thought that it might have been more… Something about that light, probably.

He'd tried to solve the riddle, but the answer was too far away. What did he know about light? Well, there was only what he could associate with it.

The burning sensation it gave him when he looked into it.

Like looking into Zaku's eyes.

Just looking at his team mate for too long brought a bubbling of feeling into the pit of his stomach, rising and rising and hitting his heart and making it _ache_ and rising and rising 'til he wanted to be sick. No, looking into light didn't do that. Just looking into the eyes of someone who far outshone him. Maybe Zaku had looked into a light for too long until the light practically shone out of his eyes? Dosu couldn't look into a light for that long, it hurt his last good eye. Maybe Zaku could look into a light like that. Or maybe he just wasn't affected, like those other prisoners, 'cause he'd already looked into the light and embraced it and let it make him far stronger than Dosu could ever be. But Dosu was too weak to take that light inside him – or maybe the light just wasn't meant for him.

It wasn't meant for someone who couldn't let it shine the way Zaku could. Zaku, Zaku could do everything. Zaku practically literally shone with radiance. Zaku had it all.

So what else could he say about that light?

What else did he know about light?

It travelled faster than sound.

Dosu almost laughed aloud when he thought of that.

Of _course_ it would. Of _course_ light would travel faster than sound.

And Zaku had plenty of light practically shining out of his ass. Dosu stayed far away from the light.

Zaku would just travel faster than him.

Do everything better than him.

Heck, he even got the girl.

Give the boy a fucking _medal._


End file.
